Just a Regular love story
by JDFlame20222
Summary: This story is about friendship and pairings. Love is in the air and a dance is in the park. Benson asks Mordecai and Rigby to help set up a dance that Pops came up with for him and his girlfriend. Can Mordecai and Rigby help with the dance AND finally earn Benson's trust? What will happen? Find all of that out in this half humor-half romantic story.
1. A letter that changes everything

Just a Regular love story  
_

Author's note: Hi. This is my first time trying to make a Regular Show story, I wanted to write one about something else, but then, the ideas sorta combined in my brain. lol. So, here you go. This story is about friendship and pairings I do not own any of the Regular Show characters, Regular Show locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. J.G. Quintel owns Regular Show. But I do own This story and some OCs (they won't have a MAJOR role. lol, you'll understand what I mean later. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :) Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs and I tried to make this cannon, so...I did TRY to make this cannon, any twists I make is so the story could make more sense. Warning: Contains Mordargret (MordecaiXMargaret), Rigleen (RigbyXEileen), PopsXOC, Muscle ManXStarla, High-Five GhostXOC, SkipsX? (surprise), ThomasXC.J. and BensonXAudrey.

For my friend, Jessie.

Chapter 1:

"Theme song" starts up. Originally created by JG Quintel. Story created by JDFlame20222.

It was 12:59 PM and Mordecai and Rigby both were still asleep.

Their alarm clock slowly and dramatically turned 1:00 pm and started ringing.

Mordecai and Rigby got up from their beds, walking to the kitchen.

"THERE you two are." Said Benson. "MORDECAI AND RIGBY, YOU'RE 5 HOURS LATE!"

"Aw what?" Asked Mordecai and Rigby in unison as they looked at each other.

Benson sighed in an annoyed manner. "Look, I don't even have any time to be mad."

Mordecai and Rigby looked back at Benson.

Rigby opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but was interrupted by Mordecai punching him in the arm.

"Owww." Wined Rigby as he put a hand to his arm.

"Since you two were late..." Began Benson. "You two are in charge of setting up the party."

"Huh?" Mordecai and Rigby asked in unison.

"Yes, Pops said it's his and Charlotte's year and a half anniversary so he wants to throw a big romantic date dance party." Answered Benson

Mordecai looked sad as Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"You two are in charge of decorations, picking up the food and get a PROFESSIONAL D.J." Finished Benson.

"Whoa...cool." Responded Mordecai and Rigby in unison.

"I would have another one do it but they're all exited about bringing "dates" and all of that crap." Said Benson.

"Well FINALLY you have us do something cool AND important." Smirked Rigby.

"Just get to work OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Retorted Benson. "I'm in charge of picking up the ice sculpture and by the way? Spend more than 500 dollars and you're dead."

"All right, all right. You should go and bring Audrey." Smirked Rigby.

Benson just blushed and left the room before he lost his patience.

"Mordecai, let's go before Benson snaps his crank off." Said Rigby.

Rigby saw Mordecai still looking down, sitting in his chair.

"Mordecai?" Asked Rigby.

Camera zooms into Mordecai's eyes as it showed flash-back montage of what him and Margaret did together in past episodes as "If this is it" by Huey Lewis and The News played.  
Before it ended, it showed him and Rigby sitting on the roof, drinking soda after Margaret went off to college and even the time when he threw away Margaret's sweater at her college.

"MORDECAI!" Called Rigby.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Said Mordecai as he snapped out of his montage.

"You okay, bro?" Asked Rigby.

"Yeah...just missing Margaret. I'm sure she would've wanted to go with me." Answered Mordecai.

"Don't worry, she'll probably be back soon." Replied Rigby.

Benson comes back into the kitchen.

"I knew you weren't gonna be gone." Said Benson. "Here's today's mail."

And with that, Benson put the mail on the table and walks out of the house.

Rigby looked through the mail and saw something that caught his attention...

"Mordecai!" Called Rigby.

"What is it, dude?" Asked Mordecai.

"It's a letter from Margaret." Answered Rigby, handing his bro the envelope.

Mordecai opened the envelope, showing a small smile.

Margaret's voice echoed in Mordecai's head as he read the letter.

"Dear Mordecai, I'm doing great in school and it's as good as I pictured it. I'm doing so well, that they're letting me take the whole week off." Mordecai read. "See ya soon, I'll be there in a few hours. Love, Margaret."

Mordecai smiled as he read that last part.

Rigby smiled as he saw Mordecai's face. He didn't like it when his bro was sad, so he was happy that Mordecai was smiling with good news.

"What did it say, bro?" Asked Rigby.

"She'll be here in a few hours." Answered Mordecai.

"Aw, yeah-uh! You askin' her to the dance, bro?" Asked Rigby.

"Yep." Answered Mordecai. "Maybe I'll even ask her to be my girlfriend again."

"All right. Let's go get this party starteeed." Said Rigby, as he and Mordecai went on their way to set up the party.

So, what do you think? I know that was short, but...if you readers want more, you've got it! :)

Cast list intended:

JG Quintel as Mordecai

William Salyers as Rigby

Sam Marin as Benson

Janie Haddad Tompkins as Margaret Smith


	2. Askin' and shoppin'

Just a Regular Love Story

Author's note: Hello! Here's the next chapter. This story is about friendship and pairings I do not own any of the Regular Show characters, Regular Show locations, songs or  
anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. J.G. Quintel owns Regular Show. But I do own This story and some OCs  
(they won't have a MAJOR role. lol, you'll understand what I mean later. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :)  
Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs and I tried to make this cannon, so...I did TRY to make this cannon, any twists I make is so the story could make more sense.  
Warning: Contains Mordargret (MordecaiXMargaret), Rigleen (RigbyXEileen), PopsXOC, Muscle ManXStarla, High-Five GhostXOC, SkipsX? (surprise), ThomasXC.J. and BensonXAudrey.

Chapter 2:

Originaly created by JG Quintel. Story created by JDFlame20222.

_

Mordecai and Rigby were driving in the park's cart and all of a sudden, see Muscle man walking by.

"Yo, Muscle man." Greeted Rigby.

"Hey, Mordecai and Rigby. What's up, bros?" Greeted Muscle Man.

"Nothin', me and Mordecai are gettin' stuff ready for the par-tay!" Answered an exited Rigby.

"Freakin' sweet!" Said Muscle man. "I just asked Starla to go with me and she said yes."

"OOOOOOOOOH, we're getting supplies for the party and all of us are going to the party." Sang Mordecai and Rigby as they did their signature random rap.

"See ya, bros! This muscle man is going to get his tux!" Said Muscle Man.

Muscle man jogged off-screen as Mordecai and Rigby drove away.

Camera cuts to Mordecai and Rigby at the grocery store.

"All right, what do we buy?" Asked Rigby.

"Well, we're on a budget so...we should probably spend 200 on food and the rest for 300." Answered Mordecai.

"Chocolate cake!" Suggested Rigby.

"Yes." Replied Mordecai.

Rigby picked up a box of chocolate cake mix and tossed in the shopping cart.

"CHOCOLATE CAAAKE." Mordecai and Rigby sang-song.

"Party things!" Called out Rigby.

"We'll get the party decorations at the party store a block away from here." Responded Mordecai.

"No dude, I mean expensive food." Said Rigby.

"Like what?" Asked Mordecai

"Caviar." Answered Rigby.

"You do know that those fish eggs, right?" Asked Mordecai.

"..." Rigby was speechless. "RICH PEOPLE EAT FISH KIDS!?"

Mordecai laughed.

"Dude, that is sick." Said Rigby.

"Yeah, I know." Replied a laughing Mordecai. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Nacho chiiips." Suggested Rigby.

"Yes." Replied Mordecai. "And cheese."

"For dipiiiin'." Added Rigby.

"Ice cream." Said Mordecai.

"Cupcakes." Added Rigby.

"Punch." Added Mordecai.

"Dude, yeah-uh. Hey, where's the punch?" Asked Rigby.

Mordecai punched Rigby's arm.

"Ow!...why?" Wined Rigby.

Mordecai let out a laugh. "You asked "where's the punch"."

"Oh hardy har, har." Replied a sarcastic Rigby. "Very funny."

"Let's do this thing." Said a dramatic Mordecai.

Camera plays montage of Mordecai and Rigby doing the tasks Benson told them to do as "Simply Irresistible" by Robert Palmer played.

Montage ends as Mordecai and Rigby are walking to the cart in the party store.

"All right, what do we got?" Asked Rigby.

"We've got...chocolate cake, nacho chips, ice cream, punch and all of the party supplies we need for a romantic dance." Answered Mordecai.

"Okay, now to get a professional D.J. before Benson looses his gumballs." Responded Rigby.

Mordecai chuckled.

Mordecai and Rigby get back in the cart, driving to parts unknown.  
_

Cast list intended:

JG Quintel as Mordecai

William Salyers as Rigby

Sam Marin as Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein


	3. Thomas and CJ

Just a Regular Love Story

Author's note: Hello! Here's the next chapter. This story is about friendship and pairings I do not own any of the Regular Show characters, Regular Show locations, songs or  
anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. J.G. Quintel owns Regular Show. But I do own This story and some OCs  
(they won't have a MAJOR role. lol, you'll understand what I mean later. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :)  
Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs and I tried to make this cannon, so...I did TRY to make this cannon, any twists I make is so the story could make more sense.  
Warning: Contains Mordargret (MordecaiXMargaret), Rigleen (RigbyXEileen), PopsXOC, Muscle ManXStarla, High-Five GhostXOC, SkipsX? (surprise), ThomasXC.J. and BensonXAudrey.

Chapter 3:

Originally created by JG Quintel. Story created by JDFlame20222.

_

Benson was at the ice sculpture store with Thomas.

Thomas and Benson were struggling, trying to load the ice sculpture into Benson's car.

The ice sculpture looked like a giant valentine's day heart.

"Almost...there..." Grunted Thomas.

The ice sculpture fell into Thomas's passenger seat in the front.

"FEWPH! We're done." Said Thomas with relief.

"What about your seat?" Asked Benson.

"It's okay, boss." Answered Thomas. "I'll just hang on in the back of the car."

Benson just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay,"

"You ready? Are you sure about this?" Asked Benson.

"Yep, go for it, boss." Answered Thomas.

Benson started up his car and drove fast as Thomas fell off of the car.

"Owww." Cried Thomas.

A familiar looking cloud girl was carrying shopping bags and saw the hurting goat and ran to help.

"Are you okay?" Asked C-Jay.

"Yeah...I guess I'm all right." Answered Thomas.

C-Jay helped Thomas up as she took his hand.

"Thanks. My name is Thomas, you?" Asked Thomas as he introduced himself.

"You can call me C-Jay." Answered C-Jay.

The goat looked at the could girl as he smiled.

"You doin' anything tonight?" Asked Thomas.

"Nope." Answered C-Jay.

"I work at The Park and we're having a party. Do you want to come with me?" Questioned Thomas.

"You mean as a date?" Asked C-Jay.

"Well...yeah." Answered Thomas.

"Sure, okay...it'll be fun." Answered C-Jay.

"See you there." Said Thomas.

"Okay," Responded C-jay.

Camera cuts to Benson driving his car with the ice sculpture next to him.

"You all right back there, Thomas?" Asked Benson.

No answer.

"Thomas? Y-You okay?" Asked Benson.

Benson looked behind him. "Aw crap, I knew that he was gonna fall off." Benson muttered to himself.

Benson turned his car around as he looked for his goat employee.

Thomas was walking down the street as he smiled because he was happy to have a date to the dance.

Benson pulled up to Thomas. "There you are, sorry about that, Thomas." Said Benson as he felt guilt.

"It's cool, Benson." Replied Thomas. "I've got a date for the dance. Her name is-" Thomas is interrupted.

"Sorry, Thomas, I'm happy for you but we've got to hurry before this ice sculpture melts." Said Benson.

Thomas sat next to the ice sculpture being very careful to not sit next to it.  
_

Cast intended:

Sam Marin as Benson

Roger Craig Smith as Thomas

Linda Cardellini as Cloudy "C.J." Jay


	4. Cheap music

Just a Regular Love Story

Author's note: Hello! Here's the next chapter. This story is about friendship and pairings I do not own any of the Regular Show characters, Regular Show locations, songs or  
anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. J.G. Quintel owns Regular Show. But I do own This story and some OCs  
(they won't have a MAJOR role. lol, you'll understand what I mean later. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :)  
Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs and I tried to make this cannon, so...I did TRY to make this cannon, any twists I make is so the story could make more sense.  
Warning: Contains Mordargret (MordecaiXMargaret), Rigleen (RigbyXEileen), PopsXOC, Muscle ManXStarla, High-Five GhostXOC, SkipsX? (surprise), ThomasXC.J. and BensonXAudrey.

Chapter 4:

Originally created by JG Quintel. Story created by JDFlame20222.

_

Mean while, camera cuts back to Mordecai and Rigby driving the cart.

"Aw man, there's no cheap DJs around here." Said Rigby.

"No worries, dude. I'm sure we'll find at least a CD player or maybe a party pack tape." Replied Mordecai, trying to reassure Rigby.

"Well I hope we find it soon." Added Rigby.

"Look, there's the video store, maybe they have some CDs." Said Mordecai.

"Look, there's a stand that says "cheap music"." Responded Rigby.

"Well, let's check out the stand first then," Replied Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby pulled over as they got out of the cart.

"You boys are looking for a tape?" Asked the mysterious figure wearing a dark black robe with hood covering his face.

"Yeah, how much for this one?" Asked Rigby as he held up a "Fist Pump" CD.

"2 dollars." Answered the dark robed man.

"We'll take it." Said Rigby.

"Maybe we should get that country CD for the cowboy guests." Suggested Mordecai.

"Ew, no way, man." Responded Rigby. "Nobody likes country anymore,"

"Could I make a suggestion?" Asked the hooded figure.

"Sure, what?" Asked Rigby.

"Take this tape, "The greatest party hits", It's a classic." Answered the man.

"Whoaa." Cheered Mordecai and Rigby in unison.

"We'll take it." Added Mordecai.

"How much?" Asked Rigby.

"It's free." Answered the man.

"Sold." Said Mordecai and Rigby in unison.

"Wise choice," Responded the man.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Cheered Mordecai and Rigby.

"Thanks, man." Said Rigby.

"No problem. I think you're going to get a kick out of that tape." Replied the man.

"Time to get ready for the party." Said Mordecai as he looked at his raccoon friend.

"Aw yeah-uh!" Responded Rigby in excitement.

Mordecai and Rigby got back in the cart as they drove away.

The dark hooded man let out an evil laugh.

Cast intended:

JG Quintel as Mordecai and High-Five Ghost

William Salyers as Rigby

Mark Hamill as The Mysterious black-robed man


	5. Where the heck is Skips?

Just a Regular Love Story

Author's note: Hello! Here's the next chapter. This story is about friendship and pairings I do not own any of the Regular Show characters, Regular Show locations, songs or  
anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. J.G. Quintel owns Regular Show. But I do own This story and some OCs  
(they won't have a MAJOR role. lol, you'll understand what I mean later. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :)  
Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs and I tried to make this cannon, so...I did TRY to make this cannon, any twists I make is so the story could make more sense.  
Warning: Contains Mordargret (MordecaiXMargaret), Rigleen (RigbyXEileen), PopsXOC, Muscle ManXStarla, High-Five GhostXOC, SkipsX? (surprise), ThomasXC.J. and BensonXAudrey.  
_

Chapter 5:

Back at the house, Skips was in Mordecai and Rigby's room looking through their closet.

"Hmmmm." Thought Skips. Then, he found what he was looking for: Rigby's time machine.

"I have to be EXTREMELY careful." Thought Skips.

Skips was dressed in one of the costumes that Mordecai, Rigby and Pops wore in the episode "Rap it up".

BEEP! "400 years ago." Said Skips.

Skips saw a flash and he was teleported to his destination. All of a sudden, he saw his younger self talking with his girlfriend from the episode "Diary".

"But Madeline, you could live as long as you like to..." Said a younger Skips.

"No, my love." Argued Madeline, Skips's girlfriend.

"But-"

"If you want to do that weird stuff, maybe we should part our separate ways." Said Madeline as she argued with her yeti boyfriend.

Young Skips had formed a tear in his eye and skipped off to work.

Skips knew this was his only chance to change history just a LITTLE bit.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said Skips as he tried to use a deeper voice.

"Who are you, stranger?" Asked Madeline.

"An OLLLD family friend." Answered Skips.

"Oh, you don't say?" Asked Madeline. "What brings you here?"

"I have to tell you about something secret. An ancient thing." Answered Skips.

"It's not the old "do the spirit dance in front of a campfire and it will make you young" thing again is it?" Asked Madeline.

"Actually, yes. It's REALLY important that you do it but I can't tell you why." Answered Skips.

Madeline sighed. "My boyfriend was just telling me that nonsense just a moment ago."

"Please do it, it's EXTREMELY important." Pleaded Skips.

Madeline sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, something tells me that you and your boyfriend will be very happy together doing that." Replied Skips.

"You have my thanks, old friend." Said Madeline

"No problem." Replied Skips.

"Walks, I need to have a talk with you..." Began Madeline as she walked off.

"Go to the present." Commanded Skips.

And with a flash, Skips was transported back to where he came from: Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom in the present.

"Hmmm, I wonder if it worked." Wondered Skips.

"Skips..." Called a female voice from downstairs. "Are you done in the bathroom yet?"

Skips couldn't help but smile as he was filled with joy that his girlfriend didn't die from natural causes as she did what Skips instructed to do 400 years ago.

"Yeah, coming!" Yelled Skips as he came skipping from upstairs.

Skips stood there wide-eyed and mouthed as he saw his girlfriend in modern clothes. She wore a pink t-shirt, blue jean shorts and matching hot pink nike tennis shoes.  
Her blonde hair came down to her neck and she wore a heart-shaped necklace.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Asked Madeline.

"M-M-Madeline?" Asked Skips.

Madeline let out a chuckle. "You still call me that? If you want, you can call me Maddie."

Skips skipped over to his girlfriend and brought her close to him and hugged her.

"Wait, why did you call me "Skips"?" Asked Skips.

"Remember? I nick-named you that because we'd skip all the time." Answered Madeline. "Do you want me to start calling you Walks again?"

"No, it's fine." Answered Skips.  
_

Cast intended:

Mark Hamill as Skips

Ashley Tisdale as Madeline (Skips's Lover from flashbacks in episode 33 Season 3, "Diary" and episode 1 Season 4, "Exit 9B")


	6. Break time?

Just a Regular Love Story

Author's note: Hello! Here's the next chapter. This story is about friendship and pairings I do not own any of the Regular Show characters, Regular Show locations, songs or  
anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. J.G. Quintel owns Regular Show. But I do own This story and some OCs  
(they won't have a MAJOR role. lol, you'll understand what I mean later. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :)  
Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs and I tried to make this cannon, so...I did TRY to make this cannon, any twists I make is so the story could make more sense.  
Warning: Contains Mordargret (MordecaiXMargaret), Rigleen (RigbyXEileen), PopsXOC, Muscle ManXStarla, High-Five GhostXOC, SkipsXMadeline, ThomasXC.J. and BensonXAudrey.  
_

_

Chapter 6:

Originally created by JG Quintel. Story created by JDFlame20222.

_

Mean while...

Camera shows Mordecai and Rigby driving in the cart on the road still.

"Duuude, how much longeer?" Wined Rigby.

"Not much longer." Answered Mordecai.

They passed an arcade.

Rigby looked wide-eyed. "Dude! Video gaaaames." Said an exited Rigby.

"No, dude. We don't have any time, maybe tomorrow." Replied Mordecai.

"But what about Super Donkey Bros.?" Asked Rigby. "You still didn't beat MY high score."

"Dude, knock it off. Benson will probably fire us if we're not back at the park in about...10 minutes." Snapped Mordecai.

Rigby smirked. "You're just coming up with excuses because you don't wanna lose."

Mordecai stopped in the road. "What?"

"I said...you can't play better than theeis." Answered Rigby as he pointed at himself, taunting Mordecai.

"All right! You. Me. Super Donkey Bros. 5 minutes." Mordecai responded dramatically.

"All right then, MordeCRY." Taunted Rigby.

"Oh, it's on, RigBABY!" Taunted Mordecai as he smirked.

"STOP TALKING!" Shouted Rigby. "Just because Muscle Man called me that doesn't mean YOU have to too."

"Let the games begin...YOU'RE going DOWN!" Said Mordecai.

"Oh yeah-uh." Responded a dramatic Rigby.

7 minutes later...

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Cheered Mordecai. "In your face!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky shot on that game." Muttered Rigby.

"Now that I've BEATEN you, we've only got...3 minutes left to get back to the park on time."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other as they realized what Mordecai just said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mordecai and Rigby as they ran to the cart as fast as they could.

The cart's tires screeched as Mordecai floored it.

The cart dove past a taxi cab that had a familiar looking cardinal riding the back seat.

"Dude, I think you just pasted a taxi with Margaret in it." Said Rigby.

"I'll ask her after we get this stuff back at the park so Benson's gum balls stay in his dome." Replied a stressed Mordecai.

Rigby started to laugh.

As the cart sped through the traffic, it ran past Cheezer's. Mordecai turned the cart back so they can pick up the food.

"Aw crap! We're not gonna make it!" Yelled Mordecai.

"Yes we will just keep driving!" Yelled Rigby, trying to reassure Mordecai.

The cart was getting further and further to its destination.

The Cart literally drove THROUGH the doughnut shop. All we ever saw was the cart blast through as money was left on the counter and the big box sitting on it was gone.

"All right, that's it!" Yelled an exited Mordecai. "Rigby, how much more time?"

"I dunno, I don't tell time." Replied Rigby.

"Rigby!" Yelled Mordecai.

"All right, all right that was just a joke. 1 minute left!" Yelled Rigby.

The cart entered the park. Mordecai parked and went to the back of the cart.

"We made it, bro!" Yelled Rigby in excitement. "I wonder how we made it in time so FAST."

"Anything is possible, dude." Replied Mordecai with a smile.

And with that being said, Benson along with Thomas and the ice sculpture came in.

"All right! We made it, Benson." Said Mordecai.

"Yep, looks like you two slackers CAN do something other than goof off and play video games all day." Responded Benson as he was impressed. "Mordecai, Rigby? You  
can go on a well deserved break to do anything you want to do, whether it's getting coffee, playing video games, looking for a date...I'm giving you a 15 minute break."

"Aw YEAH-UH!" Said Mordecai and Rigby as they high-fived each other. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Camera cuts to Mordecai and Rigby at the coffee shop.

"Don't look now dude but Eileen is totally checking you out." Teased Mordecai.

"STOP TALKING!" Responded Rigby.

Margaret came walking in with uniform on. "Hey, Margaret." Greeted Mordecai.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Margaret.

"How was school?" Asked Eileen.

"I'm still working, just 1 more month left." Answered Margaret.

"All right, dude. Just ask her." Mordecai thought to himself. "Just ASK her all ready, you KNOW she already likes you."

Rigby gained a sneaky smirk on his face when he saw Mordecai nervous about the dance.

"Hey Eileen? I think I saw one of the toilets over-flowing and I have to go REAL bad." Lied Rigby.

"Oh, okay. Shoot, I've been working on that toilet for a WEEK to stop over-flowing." Responded Eileen as she and Rigby went to the bathroom.

Rigby winked at Mordecai as his plan worked.

"Margaret, what's that over there?" Asked Mordecai as he pointed at a tea maker. When Margaret turned around, Mordecai gave Rigby a thumbs-up.

"That's the tea maker. Next to coffee, we also make tea now." Answered Margaret.

"Margaret...I have something to ask you." Said Mordecai.

"Sure Mordecai, what?" Asked Margaret.

"The park is a having a romantic dance thing where you can bring a date. Would you like to go with me?" Asked Mordecai.

"Sure, okay. It'll be fun." Answered Margaret. "I'm here for a week, then going back for one more month. May as well make the most of the week, huh?"

"Yeah, cool. See you later." Answered Mordecai. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Said Margaret.

Mordecai ran out the back way of the coffee shop. When he knew he was alone...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Cheered Mordecai.

Camera cuts to the bathroom.

"Eileen, is that toilet workin' yet?" Asked Rigby, pretending he "had to go".

"Just a few more tweaks and that should do it." Answered Eileen, trying to plunge a urinal like an idiot.

"I'll be right back." Said Rigby.

"Okay," Replied Eileen.

Rigby walked out the back door to see Mordecai.

"How'd it go, bro?" Asked Rigby.

"I'm goin' to the dance with Margareeet." Answered an exited Mordecai.

"Aw yeah-uh!" Replied Rigby.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Cheered Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude, you HAVE Eileen in there, why don't you ask her? You two would make a cute couple." Mordecai teased.

"If I do will you stop TEASING about me taking out Eileen?" Asked Rigby.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, dude. You SHOULD totally ask her." Answered Mordecai.

Rigby groaned. "Fine."

"I'll even stay out here if it'll help you." Added Mordecai.

"Okay," Said Rigby, as he walked back to the bathroom.

Muscle man walked up to Mordecai along with High-five Ghost. "Hey, Mordecai, what's up with Rigby?"

"Yeah, he seemed annoyed about something." Added High-five Ghost

"Hey, Muscle man, High-Five Ghost. I talked him into asking out Eileen." Answered Mordecai.

Muscle man laughed. "I'll bet he won't do it, he always chickens out on hanging out with her."

"I think this time he's changed." Responded Mordecai.

"Wanna make it interesting?" Asked Muscle man.

"Fine, what do you want?" Answered Mordecai.

"If he asks out Eileen, I'll give you my muscle car for a whole month."

Mordecai's face turned into a half-smile.

"BUT, if Rigby chickens out on asking Eileen out, you have to WASH my muscle car free for a whole month." Finished Muscle man.

"Sounds fair. Deal." Replied Mordecai, shaking Muscle man's hand.

Mordecai got something on his hand. "Aw, sick! Dude, Muscle man, WHAT IS this?"

"I just came from Wing Kingdom, sucker!" Answered Muscle man with a laugh. "Classic."

Mordecai just lowered his eyebrows and just signaled Muscle man and High-Five Ghost to follow him, as they put their ears to the wall.

"Oh...there he IS, I know he's going to chicken out." Muscle man said quietly.

"Shhh." Replied Mordecai.

Camera cuts inside the bathroom, Eileen had just unclogged the urinal that turned out to have melted soap in the drain.

"There you go, Rigby." Said Eileen.

"Thanks," Replied Rigby. "Hey, uh...I have to ask you something."

"Sure, Rigby. What is it?" Asked Eileen.

Camera cuts to split-screen, as Mordecai and Muscle man listened. "OOOOH, he's gonna do it..."

"NO, he's not, bro." Argued Muscle man.

"Eileen...there's a romantic date dance thing at the park...would you like to go with me?" Asked Rigby.

Eileen was speechless. "YES! I-I mean...sure, Rigby. It'll be fun." Answered Eileen.

"Cool, see ya tonight," Responded Rigby.

"Okay," Said Eileen.

Rigby walked out the bathroom door to see Mordecai and Muscle man trying to listen in.

"Aw, what? You guys were actually LISTENING to mine and Eileen's business?!" Asked Rigby.

Mordecai and Muscle man had a laugh over that.

"Congratulations, Rigbaby, you are now RigMAN." Said Muscle man.

"Uh...thanks?" Commented Rigby.

"Congrats, dude. I'm sure you'll be happy with Eileen." Answered Mordecai, semi-teasing.

"Well, as what Benson would say "GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED"!" Responded the annoyed raccoon, imitating Benson.

Muscle man laughed as he ran away with High-five Ghost.

Mordecai just shrugged. "Yeah, you're right, dude. We should be heading back to the park and set up the party."

Cast intended:

JG Quintel as Mordecai and High-Five Ghost

William Salyers as Rigby

Sam Marin as Benson and Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein

Janie Haddad Tompkins as Margaret Smith

Minty Lewis as Eileen


End file.
